Cables used in connecting hardware on a server (e.g., hard drives, motherboard, etc.) to a server chassis are prone to being tangled when the server or hard disk drawer is pulled out and pushed back into the chassis. Conventionally, a cable support mechanism is used for solving this problem. For example, a cable arm positioned at the back of the chassis is adapted to extend and retract along with the server or hard disk drawer while also supporting the cables. The cables are attached to the cable arm, which comprises a foldable set of bars. However, cable arms require a lot of space and also obstruct heat dissipation from the server blade out of the chassis.